Darkness Falls Again
by Crooked-Wiings
Summary: A Hero Get's A tour of the League's Tower. But is there some other reason she's come to the Justice League?


Darkness Falls Again

* * *

Universe - Justice League / Batman

Pairing(s) - None At the Moment

Rating - PG-13 ( To Play it Safe )

Warning(s) - Mature Language and Ocs

Status / Type - Abandoned / One-Shot

* * *

I sidestepped a large panel as tall thin women wearing tights and golden bracelets gestured towards a large screen "This is where everything is controlled and operated." She smiled lightly at me giving a reassuring look "Sure you can take this all in, at one go?" I brushed a stray hair out of my eyes and smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way, Dianna."

Yes, I am a super hero. Just joined the Justice League but the looks of it. My name is Alora Solace, head of Sol Productions a famous and very high announce animation and productions studios and with that I am also heir to my parents side company Athena Industry's an high end technology research facility. It does seem I have a wonderful, rich life huh? Well it's completely opposite, ever since my parents died when I was only sixteen I had to run both companies on my own with a alittle help from my brother Falken Solace from time to time. But unfortunately he is almost always out of state on other business so it didn't really matter much,; to me anyways. And on top of all that I am a what regular people call a 'Special' person. I can shift into any animal I choose as long as I seen it before, no matter if it's in a photo or in person I can shift into all. My parents always considered it a gift, I however considered it a deathtoll. I was always teased and totured as the "Animal" girl at school when my powers kind of got out of control. But on that fatal night in new York my outlook on my hidden powers completely changed.

I was walking with my parents on the streets during the dark soggy nightmare that is afterhours. We had just finished dinner and were heading to our car when two large thugs with guns approached us. Me only being sixteen at the time were greatly protected by my parents, I hid behind them scared at what would happen next. The thugs grabbed my mother's purse and ordered my dad to give him his wallet and being the stubborn head strong man my father was, he refused. One of them punched my father with his large dirty fists and drove him straight down with a bullet. Then my mother came next, they shot her down while she tried to stop the bleeding of my father. I was so angered and frightened at the time I watched my mother fall onto the cold ground next to my father that I instantly released all my rage. I broke my sworn promise to never shift, yet now there I stood, a large black angry wolf with snarling teeth. The thugs screamed dropping everything and running, I watched them run like frightened children, I didn't care for revenge nor did I care if any person saw. I just looked back at the bleeding bodies of my parents and swore to never let this happen to any other person ever again. The pain I felt was shown or heard so clearly you could of taped it and had the same intensity of emotion if you played it back, I howled into the night giving into the ever present wild side of me...

"Alora? Are you alright?" I blinked waking back into the bright world. "Oh sorry, I kind of dazed off there." She shook her head smiling lightly. I adjusted my secured black mask around my face as I stepped around the metal door following the famous Wonder Women into the hall. "Ok I think you should meet some of the other heros? Don't you think?" I let my lips curl into a smile out of happiness, finally something fun. And at that very second a dark shape rounded a corner and approached us. I blinked looking up at the stranger when Wonder Women perked up. "Oh Batman." The dark capped stranger looked up at us as he approached. A large pointed mask covered his eyes and he seemed to have a stencil dark face. "Dianna there's this one object that I think you would-... " He stopped in midsentence as he looked up from a small piece of metal clasped in his hands to me "New Hero?" He seemed intrigued. Wait. Is he important? I thought to myself, tracing my fingers quietly on the contures of the dragon necklace strung across my neck. It was wierd, it seemed as if I had seen him before. "Well this is Alora Solace or preferably known as Hex.." He blinked looking a me. I felt a cold yet warming shiver run down my spine, I don't know what but this man seemed so... Serious."Hello." I said confidently, surprised that my own voice didn't waver. He stared at me intently for a few moments before nodding and walking straight into the control room. I huffed a cough, making quite sure he was out of earshot. "Isn't he ... A um...stiff?" Dianna smiled lightly as we made our way to the break room. "He's just a big grump-" She stiffled a cough "You just need to get used to him."

~*~ {{ POV Change }}

Bruce stared quietly at the golden metal in his hands, it was carved in a shape of a fire dragon, a emerald strapped strongly down by it's claws. He examined the neckalce closely. This jewelry was stolen by the infamous Joker, but why one earth would he need it? Bruce racked his brain for several minutes; just staring at the darn thing and with no answers surfacing he decided to ask if Dianna knew; she should be good in folklore or something? The metal he held in his hands had a magical historic feeling to it. Bruce grabbed the necklace tightly between his fingers and stepped into the tower's hall. He silently yet briskly walked in a steady pace towards the Control room, she usually came there and he also heard she was showing a new member around. He rounded a corner when he spotted the two of them. "Oh Batman." Came a familiar femainant voice. But his eyes didn't trace to Dianna to ask her his question but to the mystery girl beside her, she wore a long hood black cloak with a black mask that covered her pale blue eyes. With inky black hair that cascaded down onto her shoulders, and a peite thin figure wearing tight black leather shirt and pants that clung to her body like glue. Bruce shook himself mentally and walked towards the pair calmly, keeping his mind on the necklace. "Dianna there's this one object that I think you would-... "He looked up and got a better view of the young women's face, she seemed to brighten at his gaze "New Hero?" He said interested. He truly was, and rarely did he greet the new comers, this was a first. "Well this is Alora Solace or preferably knowns as Hex.."


End file.
